dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
The King (King's Game)
The King (王様,Ōsama) is the main antagonist in the Ousama Game series. Appearance The King has a green snakelike appearance and his face looks like someone wearing a mask. Since the end of the first game, he has decided to take a humanoid appearance. He took the appearances of Natsuko Honda, Nobuaki Kanazawa and Riona Matsumoto for three games. As Riona, he wore Personality The King is ruthless and merciless being that punishes anyone by death who refuses to obey his commands in his game. However, not much is known about the King, but according to Nobuaki as per some of the orders sent in King's Game: Visit, The King might actually be a pervert. As Riona, he has since developed a god complex, referring to himself as the God of the New World. Origin The King is a virus that originated in the remote Yonaki Village after being released by Natsuko 30 years ago when she locked herself in a shed over her mother forbidding her and Kazunari from contacting each other again, as they were in love, but were cousins. According to Ria, 32 years ago, the villagers of Yonaki Village were killed by an unknown powerful force through hypnotism. A researcher began investigating this force, believing that they could harness it's power for good and, although the effects could be horrible if the experiment went out of control, continued researching anyway. Ria explains that this researcher, a woman named Natsuko Honda, eventually gave birth to a child: Chiemi Honda. In order to ensure her child's safety, Natsuko attempted to erase her experiment, but by then, the virus had already mutated into an independent virus and Natsuko was killed in the process of trying to destroy it. Ria explains that other people began working on the King's Game, deciding to use Chiemi's class as a test site. Piecing together the single-character syllables collected over the course of the game, Ria reveals a message with the syllables reading: "You need to sacrifice 31 people's lives to revive Natsuko Honda". Ria explains that Natsuko's dream had always been to complete the ultimate weapon and that, for some reason, the virus believed that Natsuko could be revived and so it left behind the syllables which, according to Ria, are it's weak point, a bug in the system. She also realizes that the true purpose of the King's Game was actually to determine a King that would rule the world with the "ultimate weapon", therefore "reviving Natsuko Honda" actually meant finding a new King. Synopsis King's Game: Extreme arc The King is known to never appear in any of the games, but as Nobuaki was running towards the shrine he appeared as Natsuko wearing a mask. Ousama Game arc As Riona, he makes his physical appearance while keeping an eye on the entire class. Voice Actors * Fumihiko Tachiki - Ousama Game arc (Japanese, Riona) * Kevin Conroy - Ousama Game arc (English, Riona) Trivia * According to Ria, the King uses the power of Suggestion in order to kill all but one of its hosts. The surviving host will then spread the virus which will initiate a new King's Game that will begin again. * The last host that lives will be declared as the survivor and the winner of the Kings Game. This was evident when Nobuaki Kanazawa (Survivor of the first) and Riona Matsumoto (Survivor of the Second) became the King. As of now, Riona Matsumoto is the current host of the King.